Semiconductor devices can include microprocessors, memory chips, and other types of integrated circuits and devices. The semiconductor device fabrication process uses plasma processing at different stages of the process. Plasma processing involves energizing a gas mixture by imparting energy to the gas molecules by introducing RF (radio frequency) energy into the gas mixture. This gas mixture is typically contained in a vacuum chamber, referred to as a plasma chamber, and the RF energy is typically introduced into the plasma chamber through electrodes.
In a typical plasma process, the RF generator generates power at a radio frequency—which is broadly understood as being within the range of 3 kHz and 300 GHz—and this power is transmitted through RF cables and networks to the plasma chamber, in order to provide efficient transfer of power from the RF generator to the plasma chamber, an intermediary circuit is used to match the fixed impedance of the RF generator with the variable impedance of the plasma chamber. Such an intermediary circuit is commonly referred to as an RF impedance matching network or more simply as an RF matching network.
The purpose of the RF matching network is to enable the variable plasma impedance to a value that more closely matches the fixed impedance of the RF generator. In many cases, particularly in semiconductor fabrication processes, the system impedance of the RF generator is fixed at 50 Ohms, and RF power is transmitted through coaxial cables which also have a fixed impedance of 50 Ohms. Unlike the impedance of the RF generator and the coaxial cables, the impedance of the plasma, which is driven by the RF power, varies. In order to effectively transmit RF power from the RF generator and the coaxial cables to the plasma chamber, the impedance of the plasma chamber must be transformed to non-reactive 50 Ohms (i.e., 50+j0). Doing so will help maximize the amount of RF power transmitted into the plasma chamber.
The typical RF matching network includes variable capacitors and a control unit with a microprocessor and field-programmable gate array (FPGA) to control the capacitance values of the variable capacitors. The value and size of the variable capacitors within the RF matching network are determined by the power handling capability, frequency of operation, and impedance range of the plasma chamber. The predominant type of variable capacitor used in RF matching network applications is a Vacuum Variable Capacitor (VVC). The VVC is an electromechanical device prone to mechanical failures.
As semiconductor devices shrink in size and become more complex, the feature geometries become very small. As a result, the processing time for each individual step needed to fabricate these small features has likewise been reduced—typically in the range of 5˜6 s. RF matching networks which use VVCs generally take in the range of 1˜2 s to match the plasma chamber impedance to the RF generator impedance. During a significant amount of the matching process, which includes the microprocessor and FPGA determining the capacitances for the VVCs needed to create the match, controlling the VVCs to the achieve the determined capacitances, and then finally time for the RF matching network circuits to stabilize with the new capacitances, the fabrication process parameters are unstable, and these unstable process parameters must be accounted for as pan of the overall fabrication process. Because the matching process time is becoming a more and more significant part of the time for each fabrication process step, the period in which process parameters are unstable becomes more of a factor in the overall fabrication process.
While Electronically Variable Capacitor (EVC) technology is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,121, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), it has yet to be developed into an industry-accepted replacement for VVCs. Because an EVC is purely an electronic device, an EVC is not a one-for-one replacement for a VVC in an RF matching network. Further, matching networks employing EVCs often have drawbacks, including difficulty handling the voltage stresses that occur in high-power applications. Thus, advancements are therefore needed to more fully take advantage of using EVCs and other variable electronic devices as part of an RF matching network.